Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)
History Origin Black Canary aka Dinah Lance grew up in the shadow of her late mother's exploits never knowing the truth about how her mother passed on. Wildcat promised to Lance's mother that he would watch over her as long as he lived. As the second Black Canary, Lance trained under the Justice Society of America as their star pupil and became a superb athlete and fighter in her own right. She also her mother's metagene that gave her the ability to project sonic screams which was nicknamed "Canary Cry." In time, she learned how to make subtle use of her power and can project it as a whistle or a high intensity wave. Dinah is skilled in Judo and Boxing from which she learned the second from Wildcat. One of the cities she patrols is Gotham City and openly flirted with her old classmate, Batman. She later joined the Justice League International. ''Mayhem of the Music Meister! Years later, Black Canary teamed up with Aquaman and Green Arrow to defeat the trio of Black Manta, Gorilla Grodd, and Clock King at a military airstrip. The unexpected appearance of the Music Meister placed everyone under his control. After hearing Canary sing, Meister fell in love and planned to use her as an instrument of evil. When Canary was about to help Batman fight off a hypnotized mob, Meister shot her unconscious with his ray and left both heroes to die in a three part death trap. The duo escaped and confronted Meister in Gotham Square. Batman utilized his Bat Auto-tuning Amplifier to match Canary's voice and just as she unleashed a sonic cry, Batman exposed it to Meister's wand, saving everyone. After denying Black Canary to answer the call to justice, she was serenaded by Green Arrow. ''The Golden Age of Justice! Despite growing into a hero in her own right, the Justice Society of America still treated her as a student and child, mostly because they thought of her as their own daughter. However, she interpreted their affection with resentment and thought they valued Batman more. Wildcat finally revealed the event of the first Black Canary's death to her. She then convinced Wildcat that it was time to join the battle against Per Degaton. She disarmed Degaton of the Spear of Destiny and destroyed his army with her sonic scream. She also damaged the Spear. Despite Batman's warning, Per Degaton still used it and neutralized himself and his crony, Professor Zee. A short time later, Black Canary was implanted with a Starro clone. After the invasion, she teamed up with Huntress to apprehend Two-Face while he tried to steal the Cloak of Nefertiti. However, along with Huntress, Catwoman, and Batman, she infiltrated a mobster summit to try again to arrest Two-Face. Things took a turn for the strange when Batman believed he was Matches Malone and took over all of organized crime. Physical Appearance Black Canary is a beautiful woman with peach skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. Her costume is a black/purple leotard, grey/purple leggings, black/purple folded high heel pirate boots and a black/purple jacket. She also wears a black neck collar with a small blue round part in the middle. Powers and Abilities Canary Cry: Black Canary's only superpower is her sonic scream, which has been nicknamed "the Canary Cry". However, this power can be easily nullified if Black Canary is gagged. Hand-to-hand combatant: Canary is an expert marital artist, having been trained at a young age by the Justice Society of America. She relies mainly on her fighting skills more than her Canary Cry. Appearances * Night of the Huntress! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! * The Fate of Equinox! (cameo) * The Golden Age of Justice! * Sidekicks Assemble! ('cameo')'' * ''The Power of Shazam! (cameo) * Chill of the Night! (cameo) * Siege of Starro, Part One! (cameo) * Siege of Starro, Part Two! (cameo) * The Mask of Matches Malone! * The Knights of Tomorrow! (cameo) * Mitefall! (cameo) * [[Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold|''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold]]'' Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Birds of Prey Category:Females Category:Martial artists Category:Analysts of Gotham